


Good boy

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Also this is just pure unbridled smut, He's just talking like a dick bc that's my canon Vani, I changed Vani's dialogue a lot in this - he isn't slurring or anything, I haven't really read much about these three together so I thought I'd give it a try, I just wanted to torture Sora so enjoy, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not sure if I need to say it but everything is consensual and everyone is of age, Roxas is somewhere in-between sugary sweet and mean, Sora actually drools a l o t in this because op thinks he would in actuality, Sora gets off on a lot of things, Sora is kinda a slut but there's nothing wrong with that, Thanks, Threesome - M/M/M, Vani and Roxas ignore Sora for a bit because that's one of op's kinks, Vani is really sadistic, Vanitas and Roxas dom Sora, Vanitas makes Sora eat his own come, praise kink kind of, slight blood kink, this was really fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanitas and Roxas like teasing Sora until his head is spinning.





	Good boy

Sora can not for the life of him remember how he got here but he is not opposed to it. The boy underneath him has glassy eyes and such kissable lips. And the boy behind him is burying a tight grip into his hipbone, enough to encite a whimper from his lips as he tries not to screw his eyes shut.

Shaky breaths come out in small puffs while Sora keeps his hands beside Roxas's head to keep himself up. Knees wobbling while Roxas skims teasing fingertips down his thighs leading shivers down his spine. Curiously yet cautiously Vanitas applies pressure to his backside, teeth grazing his spine. A yelp leaves his throat against his will. Sora is going to fall soon if steady hands don't move to keep his aching hips in place. Whispers of the blonde's name leave his mouth, salivating while looking down upon him.

"Sora is so cute." The fingertips move up slowly to trace the outline of his jaw. Reflexively Sora sighs into the feather light touches, purring when a thumb brushes against the head of his cock.

"Yeah, Sora really is cute." A deep baritone rings out from behind Sora, startling him as he all but falls from the sound of it.

His heartbeat pounds in his ears as he feels fingers encircling his cock now. Then, a warm and slick heat presses against his entrance.

_This is too much._

"Isn't he?" Roxas happily asks as his thumb applies pressure to the head of Sora's cock, fingers slowly stroking his shaft. Sora gasps at the stimuli.

"Bet he makes cute noises too." Vanitas chuckles, dark and low, laughter that sets Sora's nerves on fire. The brunette tips his head back as helpless moans escape his lips. Sora can hear the smirks in their voices and he would be able to see them too if his eyes weren't glassy. Again, being reduced to tears.

"Please.." Sora pants while resisting the strong urge to buck back onto Vanitas's fingers. "I'll be good, please."

_Move, move, move._

"Did you hear that Roxas?" The sneer in his voice is hard to miss as a finger is shoved sadistically into him. Albeit lubed it still causes Sora to breathe hard through gritted teeth. It stings but it's nothing compared to how cruel Vanitas can truly be. The digit is worked in slowly, tortuously. Shallowly to feel good but nowhere near close enough to his prostrate.

"No, Vani, wind must be loud today." Roxas's voice is cheery while his grip on Sora tightens, thumb digging into the boy's poor slit now. Flicks of his wrist and the finger barely just barely providing what he needs sends him reeling. A sheen of sweat painting his bangs to his forehead. Sora feels his knees nearly buckle as drool makes its way onto Roxas's chest. This is going to be the death of him.

_No, please don't ignore me. I'll be good, I swear._

Sora is trembling. Arms threatening to give out on him as Vanitas works his finger inside him, curling and uncurling shallowly away from where he needs it to be. Sora knows that Vanitas knows where it damn well needs to be. The noises escaping him gain momentum as Vanitas seamlessly works in a second finger. It slides in with ease even if the stretch from the breech gives him a dull shock.

Not so subtle mantras of _pleasepleaseplease_ and _ohgodfuck_ said under his breath draw laughter out of the sadistic boys.

A hand slides into his hair and he welcomes it, even leaning into the touch, until it yanks him backwards making him yelp in suprise. The fingers inside him are pulled out just as quickly as they were shoved in then they tug at his mouth. Roxas's peculiar fingers on his cock leave as well much to Sora's chagrin. Instinctively he sucks at them while a pair of lips ghost his ear.

"Yer gonna be a good boy and ride Roxas," Black hair and glints of red wash across his vision while he whines his affirmation, nodding obediently in his hold,

"Okay?" Though phrased as a question it is anything but, Sora knows better.

 _God yes_ , Sora thinks, _they're finally acknowledging me_.

Vanitas lets go of his hair with a shove forward, into Roxas's direction.

"Come 'ere Sora." Roxas's tone is loving as he comes up to kneel over him.The blonde boy with a bright smile sits up, settling himself against the mountain of pillows behind him. Sora drags his knees against the messy linen until his feels warm hands envolping his waist with love.

"You okay, Vani wasn't too mean?"

Sora shakes his head to the side wanting so badly to be filled already.

He knows his safe words.

His sweaty fingers come up and grasp Roxas's face, pulling it closer to his own.

 _Ah, he wants a kiss_ , Roxas smiles fondly.

Roxas closes the gap while Sora tilts his head to accommodate him. It's gentle, sweet. Their lips pressing hard against each other. Teeth clacking, tongues rough, and saliva spilling out of Sora's mouth. Then it picks up as Sora shifts in Roxas's lap. Puffs of hot breath fan across Roxas's lower lip as Sora speaks.

Barely above a whisper, "I need you, Roxas."

"Then take me." Roxas replies coolly, teeth nipping at Sora's jawline.

"Use me." He shudders a sigh against Sora's jaw while pressing slow open-mouthed kisses down his neck.

Sora finds himself turning beet red at the words despite this situation being all too familiar. Butterflies violently rattle around in his stomach as he feels a glare eating him up from the side.

Vanitas is seated right next to Roxas as if he belongs in this dynamic, this bedroom, in Sora's heart. A new flush is warming his body as Vanitas cocks his head to the side, just slightly. Almost in challenge.

"This is embarrassing.." Sora whimpers bringing a wicked grin to Vanitas's face.

"But you get off on that don't cha?" Vanitas smiles, it's an off-putting sight. Churning Sora's insides more than any battle could.

Roxas's hand makes itself a home again on his cock and that's enough to reawaken his desire to be filled. Voyeurism be damned.

"He's right you know." Roxas mutters as his fingers pump around Sora's length. Pre-cum is leaking from the youngest boy at an impeccable rate. The noises just from Roxas's strokes are as lewd as they can be. "You _do_ get off on embarrassment."

 _Shut up_.

"Wonder how hard you'd get if someone walked in." Vanitas is suddenly by his ear again, kneeling there with a sneer in his voice. His fingers grasp Roxas's suffering cock and lines it up with the brunette's entrance. "You'd probably orgasm just from the sight- Get off knowing someone knows you're getting fucked senseless, huh?"

_No, no. Stop I'm not-_

"Probably be a mess if we made you make a call right now." Roxas's hand speeds while  the filthy words leave Vanitas's sinful mouth. "Remember last time when we called Ventus?" Sharp nails dig into his shoulderblade, a thumb resting gently aginst his collarbone, "While I was fucking you from behind?"

Sora whines, high in his throat, while choking on his saliva.

_They're right. I'm a pervert._

"You voyeur." Vanitas seethes, his teeth suddenly biting into his shoulder with a vengeance that runs deep. With a harsh shove he forces Sora down onto the blonde's cock.

A silent scream leaves him. It burns. His shoulder juts out to shake the grip but Vanitas isn't swaying. A calm thumb rubs circles into his collarbone while fingers dig hard enough into his shoulder to break skin. Sora shudders against the pain and whimpers when a thumb brushes over his tip.

"Take it, you _slut_." Sora's ears, cheeks, and body are burning at a temperature too high to be safe. His hands move to Roxas's shoulder as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. They brim while he rolls his hips experimentally. It feels really fucking good. Pushing down into the mattress to lift his hips, Roxas's tip just barely inside him. Then slowly down, impaling himself sweetly. The pressure on his shoulder is alleviated but it soon moves to his neck. Vanitas slinks behind him and terror runs in his veins. A tongue runs along the expanse of his shoulders, then down his spine, only to come back up to his neck.

"S-Sor- _ah_." Roxas sighs as Sora works his hips into a steady rhythm. Hips canting, rolling, and circling a little too well for someone who has barely lost his virginity. The blonde's hand stutters on Sora's cock in response to it, fingers shaking.

Nails rake gingerly across Sora's nipples while a hand comes up to tilt his head up, a possessive gesture that he has grown accustomed to. A mouth kisses the nape of his neck while he pants out wasted words.

"Such a good boy," Vanitas murmurs against his neck and he screws his eyes shut, riding Roxas with enough strength to make the bed creak in time with him. "Riding Roxas like the little cockslut you are, hn?" The words vibrate against his skin beautifully, fingers caressing his nipples - pinching, squeezing, and rolling them in all the right ways.

The words seem to effect Roxas in a strange way as well, his hand falling from Sora's cock to grip at his hips instead. Enough to leave bruises. With an unrelenting speed Roxas thrusts up into Sora, locking his hips in place leaving the brunette with no choice but to _take_ it.

Sora writhes, his back leaning against Vanitas's shoulder for support. Saliva is pooling and dripping- dripping on his chest, his cock, Roxas's stomach. Sora can feel a smirk against his neck while _vanitasroxasvanitas_ wraps a hand around his cock, a different hand pressing into his abdomen.

"C'mon Sora, come for us."

"C'mon, pretty boy."

The voices mix and he can't tell the hands, voices, lips, or teeth apart anymore. No, not right now. Not in this intimate setting.

With a cry his orgasm hits him _hard_. Akin to a freight train. The tears finally fall from his eyes, vibrant colors exploding behind his vision. His eyes are burning, stinging from all the tears he's been holding back.

Vanitas scrapes his teeth behind Sora's ear, tongue licking the shell of his ear.

"Good boy." Is all he whispers before scattering feather-light kisses down his neck and shoulders.

Sora's tears flow freely as Roxas manages to still fuck him post-orgasm. Roxas's thumb comes up to wipe away his tears, licking them off his fingers in a way that tickles at Sora's stomach.

"Just a little more." Roxas is breathless. Always breathless with him on top, a hummingbird heartbeat in his chest as he slowly, sensually rocks up into Sora.

"It's _too_ much.." The youngest of the three whines as he feels too sensitive from his orgasm. Roxas's thrusts make him gasp and hiccup, his body moving compliantly to Roxas's will.

"Shh.." Vanitas chuckles as he stuffs his fingers in Sora's mouth, head resting on his shoulder. His fingers taste sour and bitter. It's his own taint. It's disgustingly dirty. Absolutely obscene but he welcomes it. A sweat beading at his brow while the fingers do nothing to conceal his shuddery moans.

"Lick them clean." Suddenly Vanitas sounds weak, tone winded. Voice breathy. It almost makes Sora hard again.

Sora nods, more to himself, while he grasps Vanitas's wrist a little too endearingly for the way that Vanitas has been treating him all night.

His pink tongue runs across his palm where a lot of his seed is concentrated, it makes him salivate more that he thought he would. Clear liquid running down Vanitas's forearm in a way that makes the boy shudder into his neck.

Roxas digs his nails into Sora's hips which leads the brunette to accidentally nip at Vanitas's palm. Sora's breath ghosts the hand in front of him as Roxas stills, back arching against the headboard. Head stuttering against the wood as he rakes nails down Sora's thighs. With a broken gasp Roxas orgasms. Sora grimaces, squirming as he feels the come slosh around inside him. His tongue however never stops licking Vanitas's hand. He doesn't stop until it's sqeaky clean. Until he feels fangs break his skin.

Blood rushes down his back at a rapid rate as he screams from the intial shock. Screams and opts to hold Vanitas's hand slick with his saliva. He squeezes the hand tightly through Vanitas's orgasm.

"Vani.." Sora falls forward and he can feel Vanitas's come on his lower back mixing with his warm blood. "Hurts..."


End file.
